Unwanted Charms
by aria009hera
Summary: Really bad at summaries. Just a one-shot of fluff filled fluff! So, stay happy and read and review!


**[A/N: Tell me how you liked it!]**

* * *

"Aap yahaan baithe kya kar rahe hai?" She hissed at him, slamming her bag on the table.

"Sssh!" He hissed back, insanely delighted at watching her pout with anger.

"What Sssh?" She almost screamed, but he pulled her down next to him.

"SSSSHH! It's a Library, Kiri..!" He whisper-screamed, and made her sit next to him.

He still was half-mad at her, but then, he didn't want to lash out at her, so he had just walked away. It had been almost a year that they were dating. And even though he wanted, no, he needed to go public about this relationship, she wouldn't let him. He wanted the whole college, nay, the whole world to know... And she? Well, she was a different nut-case altogether.

And then, when incidents like the one that initiated the fight today happened, what else could he do but regret the fact that she was so UTTERLY stubborn.

"Aap ko nahi lagta ki aap bhaag rahe hai?" She hissed quietly now.

He turned his face away from her, smiling to himself. Of course, he knew she would just want to continue the fight. He was bored of it by now.

"Lagta nahi hai... Mujhe pata hai..." He slowly turned his face and blew the words on her lips, making her eyes go wide, "...Ki Mai Bhaag Raha Hu.."

The proximity of him made her forget everything for a while, and she just breathed in that eucalyptus-woody scent of his. The intoxication that enveloped her being just near him really paralleled nothing else. She closed her eyes to savor it, and in a few seconds, realized that this was what they were fighting about.

"This..." She jerked back, distancing herself, "...is what I am pissed at."

His eyes gleamed with mirth, and she almost felt as if his pride was overflowing at his upcoming win this time too.

She steeled herself... No. She wouldn't let him win this time.

"If you remember love... I was pissed too." He breathed again, trying to get near her. He flashed his crooked award winning smile to her, wanting this to end quickly.

"Aap kab aisa karna band karenge?" She asked him, and without waiting for an answer, got up from the table, and headed towards the bookshelves nearby.

"Kaisa karna?" She sensed him nearing her and breathing this into her ears.

"Aapko pata hai kaisa karna." She replied, taking a random book out of the shelf.

He sighed. What did she want? Wasn't he restraining enough nowadays? And what was his fault in all this?

He stepped back a little, and watched her carefully open the book in her hands. She seemed to be deep in thought, and he bit back a chuckle.

"Tumhe pata hai ki meri koi galti nahi thi Kiri..." He replied.

She jerked her head in his direction, blame clear in her eyes.

"Do NOT Kiri me!" She spat venom, "Nobody asked you to dazzle those girls. Why did you then?"

He sighed longer this time, and his left hand raked his hair back, as if trying to not be angered by the accusation.

"Kiri... You know that I did NOT do it on purpose." He spoke, trying to be as calm as he could, "It is not my fault if they have me as their Prince Charming."

"Such sly words, Reyaansh..." She had a finger pointed at him now, "Only uttered by a _sly _charmer."

That was it.

"I am a Charmer?" He asked.

For some unknown reason, his voice had gotten raspy. She knew he wasn't doing this purposefully, but she also knew she was a goner now. Whenever she pissed him enough to blow his lid like that, she saw a different, very sultry Reyaansh that made her insides hum with danger.

"Y-Yes..." She said, unsure of why she was stammering looking into those smoldering Hazel Green eyes now. She took subconscious steps back, afraid of something she didn't want to understand.

"Kria... Mai ek baar bolunga sirf... Thik Hai?" He asked, cornering her into the book shelf with every step that he took.

She gulped, unable to find any sense or semblance in her actions anymore.

He smiled, watching her pupils dilate. His anger vanished as soon as he saw the effect he had on him. The crooked smile in place, he held her hands with his. He took the book from her hand, wanting her to hold on to him now.

"YOU are the only girl I want to charm." He breathed, and held the book up so that the it was acting as a shield between them and the world.

She felt light-headed, as if she was floating. What was he saying now?

"If only you'd let me show it..." He cooed to her, urging again for them to go public.

"Uhh Hmmm..." She breathed, and nodded, unable to form normal English words.

He gave a heart stopping grin, his glistening teeth showing hunger.

She realized what she had just agreed to, and before she could change her mind, he leaned in to claim her lips.

His lips moved leisurely on hers, caressing her soft petals like they were the most precious pearls to him. She moaned ever so slightly in between the kiss and that gave him the entrance he was hoping to gain. His tongue leaped inside, heating up the kiss, and his body stuck to hers in need.

Before she could lose it completely, he lowered the book from his hands, exposing the world to them, and moved backwards, with a toothy grin.

She was puzzled, as to why he had stopped when he had.

And that's when she started to hear the gasps of people around her, and blushed beautifully.


End file.
